


Ramin has a plan.

by anotherdiana



Category: Les Misérables RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Ramin is basically a puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdiana/pseuds/anotherdiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Person Fiction. Ramin/Hadley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot emphasise how much this ISN'T real. I'm sure Ramin and Hadley are very happy with their respective wives/fiancées. I'm basically a horrible human being, because I find joy in writing fic in which Ramin cries over being dumped. Judge me, I deserve it.

Ramin has a plan. It’s a very simple plan.

His plan is to spend the next six months hiding under his duvet, crying down the phone to the pizza delivery guy. 

It seems foolproof.

Maybe he’ll mix it up occasionally. Every two days or so, he’ll get out of bed, answer the door, and cry at the pizza delivery guy _in person_. Then he’ll take his pizza under the duvet with him, and start the whole thing again. That should at least stop him from being too bored. But nothing is ever that simple. And when he next answers the door, it isn’t the pizza delivery guy.

“Woah.” Hadley’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Ramin closes the door and goes back to bed.

Hadley opens the door and walks in anyway. _Probably should’ve locked it_ , Ramin thinks ruefully.

“Well, you’re a mess.”

Stating the obvious. Ramin glares at his ‘friend’ balefully, and sniffs. Hadley dumps a carrier bag on the floor, sheds his jacket, and plonks himself down on the bed. Then he proceeds to _look_ at him. It’s more than Ramin can stand.

“I..I ware an din een wah! Haa cushee dooo sna aiy?” Ramin is aware that he is wailing, and that he sounds a little like a cross between a pre-teen girl, and a Chihuahua. He doesn’t really care.

“There, there.” Hadley says awkwardly, reaching to pull his friend into a hug. “Oh gross! When was the last time you showered?!”

Ramin shrugs.

“About twelve hours before my _still-beating heart was ripped from my chest!”_ His voice breaks three times during this sentence, and by the end he sounds like someone’s stabbed a fork in him.

Hadley can’t help himself, and as Ramin breaks into a fresh wave of sobs, he bursts out laughing. It’s probably the wrong thing to do.

“GET OUT! Get out, get out, get OUT!” Ramin screams, and starts flailing for any inch of him he can reach. They aren’t even proper punches, and Hadley grabs his wrists easily, and throws his weight into pinning Ramin’s arms to the bed. Ramin stops struggling and starts making pitiful little whimpers and sniffles. He looks undeniably like a puppy that’s just been told off.

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Hadley is still chuckling, but he tries to sound repentant. “I shouldn’t have laughed, but come on, you’re a grown man, stop acting like Bella Swan.”

Ramin manages to look vaguely disgusted, despite the fact that he’s still crying like a child.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to let you go,” Ramin nods enthusiastically. “Then you’re going to shower.” Ramin stops nodding and starts sulking with renewed vigour. “And then you’re going to brush your teeth and put on some actual clothes, because no man should ever wear grey sweats, for any reason. And while you do that, I’m going to tidy, because I’m pretty sure there are creatures living in this pit. Then you’re going to eat some real food, and we’re going to talk. Got it?”

Ramin nods once, without much enthusiasm.

“Good.” Hadley lets go of his wrists and stands up. When Ramin makes no move to get up, he sighs, and grabs him around the waist. If he has to physically drag him to the shower, he will.

Ramin is unsurprisingly heavy, and he’s pretty much a dead weight, because he isn’t really using his legs. Hadley finally gets him into the bathroom, and unceremoniously lets go. Ramin falls to the floor and curls up there.

“Shower. Now.”

Hadley doesn’t look back as he shuts the bathroom door behind him, and he is relieved to hear the shower start two minutes later. He is less relieved when Ramin’s sobs get significantly louder so as to be heard over the running water.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been over an hour, and Ramin must be determined to be as miserable as possible. There’s water running down his neck - the collar of his tee shirt is _soaked_ \- but he still makes no move to _dry his fucking hair_. If Hadley’s mother’s old wives tales were true, Ramin would have caught cold by now. Under any other circumstances, Hadley would’ve said “let him”. But Ramin just looks too pathetic today.

With a long-suffering sigh, Hadley pushes himself out of his seat, and moves to stand behind the sofa. ‘ _Now would be a good time for that Talk’,_ he thinks as he grabs the towel and starts drying Ramin’s hair for him.

“So. Er, want to tell me what happened?”

Ramin just shakes his head, and looks down at his bare feet.

At least he isn’t crying anymore. His hair is mostly dry now, and Hadley tries to finger-comb some of the knots out. It’s grown a lot since they last saw each other, and Hadley finds himself wishing he could take Ramin home with him. He misses living in the same country as him. Being able to see him without having to get on a plane.

Suddenly, Ramin reaches up and grabs Hadley round the neck, and tries to haul him onto the sofa with him.

Hadley quickly clambers over the back of the sofa, so as to avoid landing face first in Ramin’s lap. Not that he would object to being in such a position, but now probably isn’t the time.

Ramin tugs him into his arms, buries his face in Hadley’s neck.

“I’m glad you came.” His voice is quiet, subdued, but has finally lost the anguished tremor that had broken Hadley’s heart to hear.

“Come home with me.” Hadley hears himself say.

“ _What?”_

_Shit._ Hadley curses himself internally, wishing he had more of a vocal filter. Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“Come home with me,” he repeats, “You’ve only got a month left on your contract. Don’t sign for another run, come back to London. You could go back to Queen’s. Or talk to Andrew, he’d have you back in Phantom in a heartbeat.”

“I… don’t…” Ramin doesn’t have an answer. What could he say? ‘ _This is my home._ ’ He barely has a home anymore, and New York certainly isn’t it. ‘ _I don’t want to leave_.’ Nothing could be further from the truth.

Instead, he nods.

“You…you’ll come?” Hadley is astounded. He didn’t think that would actually work.

“I miss London. I miss _you_.”

Hadley can’t help but grin, and Ramin smiles back, tentatively. It’s the closest he’s felt to happy since his wife left.

Hadley has a show to return to, so he leaves two days later. If he could stay until the end of Ramin’s run, he would, but doesn’t have the same luxuries that Ramin has. He has a mortgage, and it won’t pay itself.

The next month is a whirlwind.

Ramin goes back to work. His fans are relieved. His understudies are happy he’s feeling better, and manage conceal their disappointment at not getting to finish his run for him.

He makes phone calls, lets people know he’s coming back to London, and in return he receives a dozen job offers.

Andrew calls him one night, and straight up tells him to pick a role - whatever he wants is his.

Ramin can’t resist having a bit of fun, and says he wants to play Piangi. He can hear Andrew panicking on the other end of the phone, and wonders if he’s given him a heart attack. He spends the next twenty minutes reassuring Andrew that _No_ , he _doesn’t_ want to play Piangi, he was only joking, and that he’d get back to him.

He looks for flats to rent in central London. He can probably afford them, overpriced as they are, but he can’t find one he likes. They’re all too big, or too modern, or the windows are the wrong shape. In short, they lack something, and Ramin can’t decide what.

In the end, he calls Hadley and tells him that he’s moving into his house with him.

Hadley’s confused that Ramin considers this to be news. Where else would he have gone?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the frick I'm doing. I have no plot. I'm sorry.


End file.
